A Cure For Insanity
by DeidreRiley
Summary: Alice says yes to Mr. Ascot's marriage proposal, but her heart belongs to The Mad Hatter. // AU, Alice/Hamish Ascot & Alice/The Mad Hatter pairings, Rated T, R&R!
1. Sweet Dreams

**_AN: The beginning of the story takes place at the end of the movie and it turns into a sequel. _****__****_I'll be posting a new chapter every Friday and I'm planning on making this story about 10 ~ 15 chapters. I hope you enjoy! R&R!_**

-----

_I hate myself for losing you_  
_I'm seeing it all so clear_  
_I hate myself for losing you_  
_What do you do when you look in the mirror_  
_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_(I Hate Myself For Losing You ~ Kelly Clarkson)_

-----

Alice emerged from the rabbit hole with tears flowing down her face. She had just left Wonderland. But most importantly, she left The Mad Hatter. She had not realized it until now, but she cared for him. She wasn't sure if it was anything to even be sad about. He probably didn't care for her. At least not in the way she did. All these thoughts whirled around in her head as she stood up.

"No Alice, you must not cry." she told herself as she wiped the tears away. She took a deep breath, then began to walk back to her engagement party. _'Just relax.'_ she thought to herself as she stepped out into the crowd of people. It didn't take long for her to notice Mr. Ascot, with his bright orange hair and goofy smile. She knew he was about to propose to her.

"Alice, you're back!" he cried happily as he approached her. Alice felt like running away, but she knew she had to face it.

"Yes...I...fell down. But I'm alright." Alice replied in a sad voice. She was trying to sound somewhat happy, but she couldn't.

"Well, I'm happy about that." Mr. Ascot giggled as he grabbed onto her hands. "Alice Kingsley, I have brought you here today to ask your hand in marriage."

"Oh...I'm very honored by your proposal...but I..." Alice stopped herself from declining his offer, to think for a moment. _'What if this is my only chance to get married?' _she thought. Then she said "Yes." before she could help herself.

"Yes!?" Mr. Ascot sounded excited and slightly surprised at the same time.

"Yes, I accept your offer." Alice hesitated saying. She watched as the crowd of people starting cheering. She knew she had just made a huge mistake.

-----

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She had been proposed to, not even a week ago and she was already moving into Mr. Ascot's house. She had her own room of course. But after the wedding, she'd be sharing a room with Mr. Ascot. That was a dreadful thought. Alice was really starting to dislike him. He wasn't...she could never find the word to describe him. Horrible? Obnoxious? Rude? None of those seemed to fit.

Alice was now standing on the balcony that connected to her room. The wind was blowing back her wavy blonde hair as her eyes glared at the cluster of stars overhead. It was really a beautiful night for star gazing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alice sighed as she folded her arms and leaned against the railing. Even though it was a beautiful night, it was also quite chilly. It was only Spring after all.

She was about to turn around and head inside, when she noticed something. It was scurrying around in the corner of her eye. She turned her head quickly, but it was gone before she could see it. _'I'm probably imagining things, I am quite tired.'_ she thought as she stretched her arms and yawned. She began to turn around, when she noticed it again. Only this time, she seen it for a second. A second was not nearly enough time to tell what it is. She decided to climb down the vine that covered the side of the house and follow it in the direction it appeared to have gone.

"Alice!" a voice whispered. Alice immediately recognized who it was.

"White Rabbit? Is that you?" Alice asked as she tried to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Yes. Can you come here? Its quite important indeed." The White Rabbit whispered again.

"I--" Alice tried to say, but another voice stopped her.

"Alice? What on Earth are you doing out here? Its freezing!" Mr. Ascot questioned, sounding slightly angry. "You must come inside at once!" he demanded. Alice was angered, but she remained calm when she spoke.

"Its such a beautiful night for star gazing. I love the stars." Alice admitted. He lifted his eyebrow in suspicion, then took her hand.

"I'll lead you inside." he told her as he pulled her towards the door. Alice didn't like how he was treating her. The Mad Hatter would never treat her like this. She really missed him. But he was in Wonderland and she was in London with Mr. Ascot. She had to accept that.

-----

It was tea time for Alice and Mr. Ascot. All the finest cups were set out on top of saucers. They were filled to the brim with steaming hot tea and surrounded by biscuits. A napkin lay on the side of the saucer with a small spoon. The tea pot was placed between the two arrangements, along with the milk and sugar.

Alice was mixing her tea with the small spoon as Mr. Ascot watched in amusement. She knew he was watching, but she refused to look up. Looking at him was like looking at a lie. She didn't want him and never would.

"Are you going to drink your tea Miss Kingsley?" Mr. Ascot asked. Alice still didn't look up.

"Yes. Thank you." Alice replied as she stopped stirring her tea. She put the spoon back on the napkin and brought the cup up to her lips for a sip. The tea did not taste nearly as good as The Mad Hatter's tea. He made the best tea there ever was.

"I have a lovely day planned for us, my dear." Mr. Ascot told her. Alice giggled a little. "Is something funny?"

"No Mr. Ascot...well...its just that, you always seem to be so serious. Don't you ever have fun?" Alice questioned as she sipped on her tea.

"Fun? Are you mad? I don't have time for fun." Mr. Ascot said as he stuffed a biscuit into his mouth. Alice looked up at him.

"Why yes, I am mad. All the best people are." Alice answered as she remembered her father's words.

"Don't be silly. No wife of mine will be mad." Mr. Ascot said as he stuffed a few more cookies into his mouth. Alice began to feel disgusted with Mr. Ascot's messy eating.

"Oh, but I am! I'm terribly mad!" Alice laughed. Mr. Ascot looked angry.

"Enough! We shall not discuss this any further. You are not mad, Alice." Mr. Ascot demanded angrily. Alice was silent. Inside she was screaming with anger. What gave him the right to tell her what she is?

"You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Ascot. I'm feeling rather under the weather." Alice lied.

"Very well then." Mr. Ascot sounded frustrated as he motioned with his hands for her to leave. She stood up and walked towards the door as she thought _'How am I ever going to get used to this?'_

-----

Alice lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted so badly to fall asleep, but her anger kept her awake. She thought of ways to get away from Mr. Ascot, but none of them would have worked. Then she began to think of her adventure in Wonderland. Then she thought of The Mad Hatter. Soon her eye lids felt heavy and she could no longer fight against them. She finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Alice!" a voice yelled. Her eyes slowly opened. "You're so amusing when you sleep, you know." Alice fully opened her eyes and looked up at The Mad Hatter. He was a bit blurry, so she rubbed her eyes to get a better look.

"Hatter? You're really here?" Alice asked happily as she jumped up to hug him. She squeezed her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"No. You're here!" he laughed. Alice released him from her grasp and looked around.

"Wonderland?" Alice questioned as she realized where she was. "How did I get here?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea. Would you like some tea?" he replied as he passed her a cup filled with tea.

"Sure." she said as she took the cup and brought it up to her mouth. It tasted so good that she drank nearly half the cup before setting it down. "Its wonderful."

"Of course it is! Everything wonderful is from Wonderland!" he giggled. Alice smiled as she moved closer to him.

"Hatter...what do you think of me?" Alice asked as she started blushing.

"You're lovely company." he answered as he grabbed a cup of tea and began to drink. He seemed to be nervous.

"Thats not what I meant." Alice told him as she moved closer. "Have you ever cared for someone?"

"I care for all my friends. You're all great company!" The Hatter giggled nervously.

"Have you ever...loved someone?" Alice hesitated asking.

"Love? Well uh..." he sounded nervous and unsure of what to say. Alice moved closer until their faces were only inches apart. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Do you love me, Hatter?" Alice whispered. The Hatter smiled and put his hand over hers, holding it in place.

"Of course, Alice. I always will." The Hatter admitted. Alice leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It startled him, but then he took his hands and pulled her in for a more fierce kiss. _'I love you Hatter...' _

"Alice! Wake up!" Mr. Ascot's voice snapped her out of the moment. Her eyes widened as she sat up in her bed.

"It was a dream. Only a dream." Alice mumbled in disappointment.

"Who is Hatter?" Mr. Ascot asked angrily. "I heard you say 'Hatter'."

"It was uh...my dog's name. He died when I was only a small girl." Alice lied to him once again. She hated lying, but Mr. Ascot wouldn't understand. Especially considering she is engaged to him and loves another man.

"Oh..." he sounded surprised and annoyed. "Get dressed into your dinner clothes and meet me downstairs in an hour."

"Yes Mr. Ascot." Alice agreed.

"Hamish. Call me Hamish." he told her. Alice nodded in agreement as he walked away. As soon as he was out of her sight, she laid back in bed and began to think of The Hatter. She loved him. She really did. But did he love her? _She wanted to know more than anything..._


	2. We're All Mad

**_AN: I know this chapter is short, but its Easter weekend and I didn't have much time to write. I hope you enjoy! (The next chapter will be posted next Friday)._**

-----

_We're all mad in our own way_  
_Colors paint the grey away_  
_Different people all the same_  
_Each reveals the meaning_

_(We're All Mad ~ Natasha Bedingfield)_

_-----_

The wedding was only a few days away and Alice was scared. She was staring at her wedding dress, thinking of how miserable her life would be.

"What do you think Miss Kingsley?" The tailor asked her.

"It's wonderful...really...but I would love some more color. Perhaps yellow or blue? I do fancy green as well." Alice suggested.

"A wedding dress is supposed to be white Miss Kingsley." The tailor replied.

"Well that's no fun." Alice giggled.

"Mr. Ascot wouldn't approve." The tailor snapped. Alice suddenly felt very angry. _'Why should I have to do everything he says?'_ Alice thought.

"You're right." Alice lied. Lying was not something she liked doing, but she had no other options.

"Good." The tailor sounded satisfied. "Mr. Ascot wanted me to tell you that he is gone for the day. It has to do with business I presume."

"Oh." Alice said, trying not to sound too excited. Then the tailor left Alice alone with the dress and her thoughts.

-----

It was almost nighttime and Alice was tired. She changed into her cotton white nightgown and crawled into bed. Her window was open and once again, it was a beautiful starry night. She focused on the stars until her eyes began to close and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Be quiet!" A voice woke Alice from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened to make out the figures standing in front of her.

"Shes awake!" The other voice said. Alice finally realized who they were. It was The White Rabbit and The Hatter.

"What a lovely dream." Alice happily replied as she jumped up out of bed.

"This is no dream Miss Alice." The Rabbit told her as she approached him.

"Of course it is." Alice giggled.

"Oh dear Alice, we're really here!" The Hatter cried happily as he hugged Alice. She never wanted to let go.

"Well...this does feel rather real." Alice admitted as she poked The Hatter in the arm. "Why have you come?"

"We missed you." The Rabbit answered.

"I've missed you too." Alice said, looking at The Hatter.

"Well, I've got to get back to Wonderland." The White Rabbit announced. "Do come visit us, will you?"

"Of course. Hatter, are you going as well?" Alice questioned.

"Well, I should...but I suppose I could stay for a little while. And I do wish you would call me Tarrant, Miss Alice." The Hatter replied.

"I wouldn't mind...in fact I'd love if you stayed for a while. And only if you call me just Alice." Alice told him.

"Well then, I'll get going. Don't be late Tarrant!" The White Rabbit said as he left. There was a short silence between Tarrant and Alice.

"Would you like to sit down?" Alice asked as she sat on her bed. Tarrant didn't reply, he just sat down beside her.

"You look quite lovely Just Alice." Tarrant acknowledged.

"Thank you, Tarrant." Alice responded as she blushed.

"The White Rabbit told me about the marriage. Do you love him?" His question caught Alice by surprise.

"N-no." Alice barely managed to say. She could lie to everyone else, but not The Hatter.

"Why not?" Tarrant asked.

"Hes not mad." Alice admitted. Tarrant smiled and moved closer to her.

"Then why are you marrying him?" Tarrant questioned her. She could feel tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"How else can I deal with a broken heart?" Alice sobbed as she got up to leave. But he grabbed her arm, stopping her. They were now face to face, only inches apart.

"I know someone who mends broken hearts you know." Tarrant began to say. "All it takes is some." he leaned towards her. "Thread and a needle." he whispered, then he softly pressed his lips against hers, making her lightheaded.

"No." Alice cried as he pulled away. "This can't happen."

"Of course it can, my dear Alice." Tarrant replied. "I love you." he whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"Do you?" Alice asked, still crying.

"Of course. And I always will. You're so wonderfully mad." Tarrant laughed as he sat down on the bed. "Come here." Alice walked over and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is this why you came here? To tell me you love me?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Tarrant admitted as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you did. And I love you too." Alice whispered. Then Tarrant lay back in the bed, bringing Alice with him. They both lay, facing each other and smiling. Alice began to feel tired again and her eyes slowly closed and she went back to sleep.

-----


	3. Do Or Die

_**AN: I didn't have much time to write this, so I'm sorry if there is mistakes or if it isn't as good as other chapters. Try to enjoy!**_

-----

_You say your time has come  
You're tired of waking up  
Don't be obscene, I can't conceive of  
Living without you_

_(The Beacon ~ A Fine Frenzy)_

_-----_

When Alice awoke, Tarrant was gone. She searched the whole house for him, but he was nowhere in sight. Alice decided to try looking outside. She held up her dress as she rushed towards the doors, but Mr. Ascot ran out in front of her, to stop her.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Ascot asked as he held onto her shoulders.

"Oh...well...its such a lovely day for a walk." Alice replied as she tried to get away from him. But his grip was too tight.

"Its raining. Clearly you need some rest." Mr. Ascot demanded. Alice began feeling angry.

"No, I don't think I need rest. I'd very much like to go for a walk." Alice sounded slightly annoyed. Mr. Ascot seemed a little surprised and he let go of her. Alice didn't hesitate for a second before running outside. The rain felt nice and cool against her skin and she didn't care that her dress was being ruined. She hated dresses, they were so restricting. How was a lady supposed to climb a tree with a dress?

-----

Alice had been searching for so long, she was about to give up. She was now standing at the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree. She had so many emotions getting to her: anger, regret, confusion, love. She wanted to cry and let it all out.

"You can cry you know." a voice said, scaring Alice. She quickly turned her head to see the source of the voice.

"Absolem." she whispered as she approached the blue butterfly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the White Queen. Stayne has escaped from the Outlands. Word has it that he is looking for you." Absolem told her.

"Stayne? What about the Red Queen? What happened to her? And why is Stayne looking for me?" Alice asked. She began to feel even more emotions that she was before.

"There is no word on what happened to the Red Queen. As for why Stayne is looking for you...he seems to have a love interest in you. It has turned into an obsession, actually." Absolem answered as he flew behind Alice and landed on a tree branch, causing her to turn around.

"I already have too many love problems in my life. I really don't need this." Alice complained.

"Don't worry. The White Queen has many people working on it. But there is a chance that he might have gotten out of Wonderland...and come here." Absolem said as he walked down the branch to the edge.

"What should I do?" Alice questioned eagerly.

"Stay here." He replied as he started flying again. This time he didn't land, he just kept flying.

"But I'm not safe here!" Alice yelled.

"You'll be fine!" He yelled back. Then he was out of sight.

"Thats no help." Alice mumbled as she started walking back home. She only took a few steps forward, when lightning came down and hit the ground in front of her. In shock, she fell backwards and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

-----

"Alice!" I voice whispered as her whole body was shaken. "Wake up!" The voice sounded eager. Alice's eyes slowly opened and the person holding her became clear.

"Tarrant?" Alice mumbled, still feeling disoriented. "Where am I?"

"You're by the woods, where I found you, my dear." Tarrant replied as he picked her up and began walking.

"How long was I--" Alice tried to say.

"Not long. But I must get you back to Mr. Ascot. You're safe there." Tarrant told her.

"Safe? Am I not safe with you?" Alice asked.

"You are." Tarrant replied. "But the queen requested that I bring you back to Mr. Ascot. His house has many people guarding it, which ensures your safety." Tarrant's face grew sad.

"But I do not wish to go back there. I hate it! I really do!" Alice told him. Then she paused before speaking again. "I'd much rather stay with you."

"I'd rather that too, but its the queen's wishes." Tarrant said as he stopped walking. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." Alice answered. Tarrant slowly let Alice down and put his arm around her to help her walk better. They continued walking towards Mr. Ascot's house.

"Does the queen know?" Alice questioned.

"Know that I love you? No she does not. I haven't found the right time to tell her. But I'm guessing she already knows. She never misses a thing." Tarrant said as he smiled. Alice smiled too. She loved that he loved her.

"Thank you Tarrant." Alice said as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"For what, my dear Alice?" Tarrant asked as he stopped and turned towards her.

"Looking after me. Caring for me. Loving me." Alice answered. Tarrant stepped forward so that they were face to face, only inches apart.

"How could I not?" Tarrant whispered, sending shivers down her spine. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I must go now." Tarrant whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You can't stay?" Alice asked.

"I have some things to do in Wonderland." Tarrant said.

"Will I see you soon?" Alice questioned.

"Of course, Alice." Tarrant giggled as he kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned around to walk away. Alice was now alone, in front of Mr. Ascot's house.

-----

"Where on earth were you?" Mr. Ascot was furious.

"I went for a walk, like I said I was going to. I guess I lost track of time." Alice told him as she started walking up the stairs. But Mr. Ascot grabbed her wrist and swung her around.

"I don't think so!" Mr. Ascot yelled. "No wife of mine is going to disobey me!"

"I'm not even your wife!" Alice yelled back. Mr. Ascot was silent with anger.

"But you will be tomorrow." he calmly replied.

"Tomorrow?" Alice asked, as she started to feel nauseous.

"Yes. We might as well just get it over with. No need to wait any longer." he answered as he let get of her wrist.

"I think we should wait." Alice said, as she thought about Tarrant. She needed to figure out a plan to get away from Mr. Ascot and one day wasn't enough time.

"What did I tell you? You obey me! The wedding is tomorrow. No questions." Mr. Ascot angrily replied. Then he turned around and walked away.

"What a miserable man." Alice mumbled to herself as she continued walking up the stairs. Now Alice had even more stress. Not only was she engaged with a man she hated, she was in love with Tarrant, Stayne was obsessed with her and now her wedding was one day away. How was she ever going to manage?


End file.
